Aaron Riley vs. Shane Nelson 2
The first round began. They circled light on their feet. Riley landed a big left hand and they clinched. Nelson landed four body shots and they broke with four thirty-five. They bounced. Nelson slipped and stumbled and they clinched, Nelson kneed the body. They broke. Four fifteen. Nelson landed a leg kick. Riley landed a body kick with four minutes. Riley worked for a single but Nelson stuffed it. Three thirty-five. Nelson landed an elbow inside. Riley kneed the body and ate one as well. Three fifteen as Riley was warned for holding the fence. They broke as Riley missed a high kick on the break. Three minutes. Nelson landed a good left hand. Two thirty-five. Riley landed a leg kick, Nelson caught it and nearly completed a single but Riley stood. Two fifteen. They clinched. They broke. Two minutes. Nelson landed a good partially blocked right hook. Nelson stuffed the double and ate a knee to the body. They clinched, Riley kneed the body. One thirty-five. Riley kneed the body again and another, really good knees. One fifteen. Riley kneed the body hard. One minute as they broke with Riley missing another whipping high kick. Nelson stuffed a single and dodged another high kick. Riley stuffed a single himself easily. Thirty-five. Nelson was breathing heavily. They clinched, Nelson kneed the body. Fifteen left. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Riley landed a grazing high kick. Nelson kneed the body nicely. He was game. Riley landed a body kick. Four thirty-five as they clinched. Riley landed an elbow inside. Riley kneed the body high. Four fifteen. Riley kneed the inner thigh. He kneed there again and they broke. Four minutes. Nelson landed a good right hand. Riley blocked a body kick. Three thirty-five left. They clinched. Riley kneed the body. They broke, Nelson was tired. They clinched. Three fifteen left. Nelson kneed the leg. Nelson broke blocking another high kick. Three minutes. They clinched again and Riley kneed the body. They broke. Nelson kneed the body. Two thirty-five. Nelson blocked a high kick right at that point. They clinched. They broke. Nelson was tired. Riley landed a left hook and a high kick that grazed Nelson and Nelson was rocked temporarily. Two fifteen. They clinched. Riley kneed the body. He got a beautiful trip to half-guard there with two minutes. Riley landed a pair of elbows. He landed another elbow. One thirty-five. Riley landed another big elbow. One fifteen as Nelson was working towards regaining guard. He did two seconds before one minute. Nelson briefly tried to go for rubber guard and he didn't even get close. The referee stood them up with forty-two. Riley missed a high kick. Thirty. Riley stuffed a double and landed a high kick to the shoulder. Riley blocked a body kick with ten left. Nelson ate another kick to the shoulder. They clinched, Riley got a trip and threw Nelson down as the second round ended. 'Win this round, you win this fight,' they lied to Nelson. The third round began and they touched gloves. Riley landed a body kick. Riley landed a good right hand and a blocked high kick. Nelson landed a body kick. Four thirty-five. Nelson kneed the body and they exchanged short body shots inside. Four fifteen. Riley stuffed a double and they broke. Four minutes remaining. Riley missed a high kick. Riley landed an uppercut to the body as they clinched. Three thirty-five. Riley got another trip, no Nelson really tripped and fell to the ground and Riley followed him down to the gurd. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Stand them up. Two fifteen. Riley landed a big elbow. Another big elbow from Riley. Two minutes. Riley landed an elbow and a hammerfist. One thirty-five left. One fifteen. One minute. Thirty-five. Wow, stand them uppppp. Nelson was exhausted. Riley landed four big left forearms. Fifteen. Nelson struggled to work rubber guard again and landed three elbows from the bottom. The third round ended. Riley had the unanimous decision.